


It matters

by Minashi_thedemon



Category: Attack on titan AU - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, YmirxKrista, Yumikuri - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minashi_thedemon/pseuds/Minashi_thedemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir had figured that she hadn't needed anyone, or anything. She figured nothing mattered until a certain blonde popped into her life, turning it upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new girl?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



{ Heyo! I haven't been on here in a while! Welp I'm here posting some Yumikuri for da world! I don't own Attack on Titan or any of these characters! }

Brown eyes slowly made their way open to look up at a ceiling that was in need for a major re-painting. The girl sighed softly and turned her head to look at the clock which had read. 6:15 a.m. school started at 9:00. She sighed as she pulled her body up and threw off the covers that only managed to keep half of her body warm. After stretching and cracking her knuckles a bit the young lady stood in front of a cracked mirror to inspect herself and cringed at what she saw. A dark circle around her right eye, the bags under her eyes not really helping in the situation either, dark freckles scattered across her cheeks, and her choppy cut hair going down to her shoulders. Ymir sighed gently and went to the bathroom.

'Looks like I'll be wearing sunglasses today..' She thought to herself.

Now normally she wouldn't have bruises on parts of her body that people could see, and if she did she usually had some kind of lame excuse for it. 'The cat. Or clumsy old me.' Oh and her favorite 'I ran into a pole.' Either people were really that stupid enough to believe her, or they didn't want to get messed into any of her shitty life. But those excuses were for the small things, how might one make an excuse for a black eye? It's not exactly easy to ram your eye into a pole.

As she looked into the mirror that wasn't broken she inspected her eye more thoroughly. Yup her father had taken it too far this time. Yeah this time, meaning there had been other times. Her shitty dad was the one to thank for all these dumb excuses. The freckled girl sighed softly to herself. He usually tried to avoid her face, but this time he didn't care, not as if he ever did. He just didn't want to get caught. What had she even said to piss him off so much anyways?

Frowning some and shaking her head she took a quick shower and applied some make up to at least tone out her skin so that it wouldn't be too obvious. After that, she went into her room and put on one of her sports bra's along with a 'P!ATD' shirt. After she had rushed around getting her stuff together in nothing but her shirt and boxers she then tugged on her black jeans and hopped around a bit before they fit against her perfectly. Wow still only 7:40.

Ymir shrugged a bit and made her way downstairs and began chewing on a granola bar while she put together a peanut butter, and jelly sandwich accompanied with a soda and a bag of chips into her backpack not caring if they got mashed or not. She then finished up some of her homework and left the house beginning her walk to school.

It was about thirty minuets, but she didn't mind since it gave her time to listen to her music and mess around on her phone. She plugged in her earphones and then put the buds 'dangerously close' to her ear as some might say. She laughed softly to herself at the thought and put her playlist named 'idk' on shuffle and waited for the first song. Right as the first beat was dropped, she knew which song it was. A steady rhythm played followed along by a voice nice and steady and then....bam! The rock and roll exploded in her ears and she bobbed her head slightly. She slid out her phone and put 'Centuries' by Fallout Boy on repeat.

It didn't matter how many times she'd listen to a song. If she liked it, she'd listen to it a million times until the next song she'd be liking came along. And this so happened to be one of those songs.

~~~~~~~

Ymir sat in science class bored out of her mind as her crazy teacher Ms.Zoe was excitedly explaining how their dissection on frogs next week would go. Or something in that category. The girl was too busy sketching in her personal drawing book and listening to her song that was still on repeat. Just as the teacher was about to continue on a soft knock came from the door. It was already 10:23 , who'd be coming this late, AND knock? Ms. Zoe walked over to open the door and a note was passed to the woman although no-one could see who had given it to her. Even Ymir was out of her trance on her drawing to look up.

"Ohhh~ I see. Now please do come in." Ms. Zoe said with a smile and walked back to the middle of class, while being followed by a short blonde girl. "Everyone this is..." Ms.Zoe glanced down at the paper "Krista Renz. She'll be in your class from now on. Now Krista go ahead and take a seat at any free table."

Ymir practically caught nothing else but the girls name as she looked at her with slightly widened eyes. 'Your a cherry blossom your about to bloom. You look so pretty but your gone so soon~' sung the lyrics as the girl still continued to stare. Once she noticed what she was doing she shook herself out of it and quickly looked away. She was also glad she was wearing sunglasses. She couldn't she her eyes if she wanted to check her out- ack! Stop that!

"Um...excuses me?" A soft voice came from beside the other.

Slowly she gulped and looked at the blonde who'd walked in.

"Can I sit here?" She said, her lips turning into a gentle smile.

Quickly Ymir scanned the room and saw that all the other chairs were taken, and that everyone was staring at her. Without a single word she took her backpack off the empty seat and moved her stuff so the girl could sit.

"Thank you." Krista said as she got situated a smile still on her face.

Despite that fact Krista was smiling, Ymir had the mindset that Krista probably thought she was some jerk, freak now after all of that. N-not that she cared anyway! She'd just met the girl after all! Plus all she knew was her name, her opinion didn't matter! But still, something kept bugging the girl and she eventually sighed softly and held her face in her hands. Today was going to be a long day...

~~~~~~~

At lunch Ymir sat by herself in the corner of the library eating her plain sandwich while sighing softly. She didn't like large crowds so that led to her sitting at the library at lunch everyday. She was about to open up her soda she'd stuffed in her backpack until she heard voices talking from the other side of the self that hid her.

"I heard that Krista was once good friends with Reiner, but she moved away for a few years but her parents came back just a few weeks ago..." A voice said in a hushed tone that the freckled girl could decipher as Mina's, a girl that hung out with the 'fakes' she'd named them.

The fakes. Fake noses. Fake hair. Fake personalities. Fake boobs. Fake everything basically. The group was made up of Mikasa, Mina, Annie, and a girl she didn't know much about named Jessy. Oh and they also had their servants always trailing behind them, Armin and Eren. Everyone could totally tell Eren had a thing for Mikasa, but they also knew Eren had the goods for their French teacher.

Ymir sighed and then listened in on their conversation a bit more....just outa curiosity of course!

"Yeah me too. I also heard Reiner's got the goods for her if ya know what I mean~" Annie said a smirk on her lips.

Ymir sighed and packed up her lunch and then quietly left her little hiding place. She didn't want to hear anymore of that stupid nonsense...yeah...totally stupid...

If it was so stupid then why was her mind racing on wondering if Reiner really did have the goods for Krista? Ack! She's done it again! She wasn't supposed to be thinking about her. Physically shaking her head a bit she cleared her mind, or at least tried to. Slowly walking down the empty halls, she made her way to her locker that had sticky notes on it.

It really wasn't a surprise to her since she got em' everyday. Everyday since she confessed that she was gay. After that, people thought it'd be fun to post rude, and cruel comments on her locker. She wasn't sure how many times she'd read the word 'Fag' or 'Disgusting' on those notes. But now it was getting annoying. Not even reading the crude comments she just left them there and got out her gym clothes and slammed the door hard enough for it to rattle, even after it closed. After sighing quietly as the bell rung she slipped into the bathrooms to change.

~~~~~~~

Yes she did change in the bathrooms away from the keen eye, but it wasn't because she thought she was fat or something she had...personal reasons! Yeah! Ymir let her eyes wander around the smelly gym and let then rest upon a blonde headed figure. Krista.

God she looked so cute. She obviously didn't know what to wear so it was a series between cute and athletic. But she was pretty sure anything on Krista would look cute, course she would never admit that to anyone. She wore pink leggings, white tennis- shoes, and a light grey tank top with a heart in the middle. While Ymir wore black sweat pants, and plain white shirt.

Suddenly Krista's eyes met her covered up ones and, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't tear her eyes away from hers. Yeah sure she might be acting like some crazy stalker, but her blue eyes were just so...comforting and warm to look at...she was pretty sure that she could stare into them all- PHEWWWW!!

The sound of a whistle broke the freckled girl out of her trance to see the coach had come in. Coach Olou. He was always trying to act cool, and impress the cheerleading coach Coach Petra and onto of that, was the most horrible gym teacher ever! He didn't know a push up from a sit up!

"Alright class. Let's get sweating! Give me five laps around the volleyball court!" He said with a grin and everyone sighed as they began jogging.

"Alright titans! We're gonna fight! We'll keep fighting all night! Gooooo! Titans!" The cheerleaders sang as they practiced in their corner as the rest of us were forced to do this annoying drill.

Panting lightly the freckled girl finished her laps and began stretching out her limbs, since she knew he'd forget to instruct them to do that.

"Alright today we'll be climbing the rope of doom~" Coach said trying to make it more dramatic that it really was.

"Only few have been able to conquer this challenge! Now let's have our first contestant!" He announced through an un-needed mega phone.

Ymir laughed softly and smirked to herself slightly. 'More like victim...' She thought to herself shaking her head.

"First up we've got...Reiner Braun!" Announced he with the mega phone.

Cheers were heard and fan girls screamed and blushed as the beefy jock stalked over to the rope. He gave of his signature 'I'm a boss' flex to the crowd and began climbing up the rope not even breaking a sweat. Soon he reached the top and he made himself back down to have everyone swarming around him giving him high-fives and congratulations. Which was actually pretty stupid to the girl, since he always made it up to the top. Nothing new really.

"And now-" The couch tried to announce but everyone was still all on Reiner. He sighed and shrugged. "Krista? Krista Renz?" He called out and when he did the room got dead silent.

The cheer leaders stopped their cheers. The crowd grew deadly silent. And all eyes were focused on Krista. It didn't take a genius to tell that Krista wasn't one of the...most athletic people out there. But anyhow the girl swallowed hard and made her way over to the rope.

With slightly shaky hands she began to climb...and climb...until she was about halfway up. Her arms were now very visibly shaking from exhaust, and from fear. And still no one said anything, only watched. Slowly a hand went up above her head and pulled herself up higher but she couldn't quite do it. Her strength betrayed her and both hands slipped from the rope and she was falling.

Reiner was dashing over the get the girl, but was too far away since he and his crowd had been next to the bleachers after his 'accomplishment', but Ymir wasn't...and Ymir was fast. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. First the scream. Then the blonde falling. And then her legs running without her command.

And then it felt as if everything had been fast forwarded. She jumped caught the girl, and pulled her to her chest protectively and waited for the impact of the ground as gravity would work against her. A grunt, thump, and a sigh were heard as the two flipped and Ymir's back hit the brick wall after she slid on her side.

Everyone was rushing over to them and Krista looked at her savior in the eyes and saw her black eye since her glasses had fallen off during the tumble, and saw that she also had other bruises due to the fall....and something else.

"Omg Krista are you okay?!" "Krista are you hurt?!" "Krista do you need a nurse?!"

Not a single question asked to Ymir. She sighed and closed her eyes not being able to look into the blondes anymore. What would it matter? So what if she saved Krista? After all this everyone would turn it into a huge lie anyway. The notes would still be on her locker. Her dad would still beat her. No one would love her. It didn't matter.

"Hey Ymir..." A soft voice came out making her open her brown eyes and stare into blue ones. "....are you okay?" Krista whispered out with a gentle smile.

Maybe...one thing did matter...


	2. Miss happenings

Ymir paced in her room, her brows lowered slightly in concentration. She went over the events of the day within her head, blushing slightly and groaning as she thought over the last set of miss happenings that occurred at school. After Krista had asked if Ymir was ‘okay’, the brunette had totally freaked and ran out of school without another thought. Now she stood in her room, thinking about the blue magnificent eyes that belonged to the short blonde girl.

Ymir was so much in her trance, that she didn’t hear the door to her room opening until it was too late. She was only pulled out of her day dream when a hard slap meet her cheek. 

“Why the hell are ya standing around?” her father growled. “I was callin’ you to get me a beer! Now stop being such a lazy ass and put yourself to some use!” he ranted on, slamming the door hard as he left the room. Ymir stood in shock, but frowned some. 

“Hypocrite…” she muttered beneath her breath and began to inspect her face in the broken mirror her father had once slammed her into. 

Grimacing she remembered the pain of the glass hitting her back, some of it cutting through her shirt and skin. Quickly shaking off the thought she looked at her slightly red cheek. With a sigh she quietly went into the kitchen to get an ice pack from the freezer, so that her cheek wouldn't swell. Well at least not a lot.

Glancing around in the freezer for a bit and finding no ice pack, she grabbed a bag of frozen peas and placed it against her cheek. The teen then looked at the small living room and found her father passed out on the couch. The room looked a mess, being littered with fast food bags, beer bottles, stains on the carpet, cigarettes, and dirty clothes. 

Ymir knew that if she didn't clean up the room now her father would yell at her later for not doing so, but she also didn't feel comfortable with cleaning up around the man. Sighing she quietly went into the room with a large white trash bag. She threw away the trash as quietly as one might be able to be able to, and stashed the bottles in her collection. She’d leave and recycle them for some extra cash.

After deeming the room as ‘presentable’,she placed the bottles in her empty backpack and headed out. Just as she was leaving, about to turn the corner, she heard her name being yelled out. By her father. When she turned to look at the man she stood frozen. He was in one of those moods again. His eyes seemed to flare as he began slightly walking, slightly stumbling over to her. Her hands clenched at her sides, and her heart beat as fast as her Fall Out Boy songs. She knew that once he reached her all hell would break loose. 

Ymir was ready to take on whatever he had in store for her, but something inside of her snapped. She didn't want this. Even if she deserved it, she didn't want it! She was being selfish but who cared? Quickly the girl spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could. She heard her father call out to her angrily, telling her to stop and other curse words, but she just kept going full speed ahead. Maybe she was running too fast, because when she rounded a corner she couldn't stop herself from running into someone.

“O-ow!” the girl she had run into exclaimed as they both fell on the cold hard ground. 

“Oh…” Ymir started off lamely then pushed herself up quickly and gave out a hand to the girl. “Sorry-Krista?!” she said her eyes, her eyes widening in shock as she helped her classmate. 

‘Not to mention the girl of your dreams...’ she thought to herself but quickly shook her head and removed the thought as a light red started to form in her cheeks. Despite all the commotion going on she could still make her blush. Damnit.

“Hey you're that girl who saved me earlier! Ymir right?” Krista said softly and then smiled a bit sadly. “I felt really bad that I didn't get the chance to properly thank you. Would you like to go out for coffee sometime? My treat.” she continued on, and then noticed how strange Ymir was acting. She seemed jittery, afraid almost, but of what?

Suddenly a loud yell of Ymir’s name was heard, and both girls shivered at the anger and venom laced within the words.

“How about we get that drink?” Krista asked with a slightly worried smile. Ymir nodded quickly and grabbed her hand before taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Is there anything specific that I should add to the story? If you have anything in mind please comment bellow! Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya hiya! Hoped you enjoyed the story! Sorry for mistakes and such, but please feel free to comment suggestions and some helpful tips! Thanks!


End file.
